Una vez despierto
| tipo = Aventura principal | requisitos = Convergencia de Mercurio | recompensa = Impacto de magma Plano de Espada de calor | aventuraprevia = La presa de Vor | aventurasiguiente = El Archwing }} Una vez despierto es la segunda aventura principal de la historia presentada a los nuevos jugadores de la facción de Infestados, así como las misiones de juego Espionaje y Defensa. A partir de la , esta misión se desbloquea a través de la Convergencia a Mercurio, en Venus. Las tareas requeridas para cualquier Convergencia se pueden ver pasando el ratón sobre ella. Tutorial Investigar el arma biológica: M Prime, Mercurio La aventura comienza al recibir el siguiente mensaje de Lotus: El jugador tiene la tarea de una misión de espionaje de la facción Grinner en M Prime, Mercurio, para recopilar cuatro unidades de datos para su recuperación de una base Asteroide Grineer. Durante la misión, el Grineer Dr. Tengus se revela a través de transmisiones interceptadas para trabajar en "especímenes" que se utilizarán en el desarrollo de su arma biológica. Después de que se recupera la primera unidad de datos, el asistente de Tengus expresa su enojo porque los Tenno están allí, exigiendo un secreto absoluto en su proyecto y ordenando a los marines que asalten a los Tenno. Después de que se recupera la segunda unidad de datos, el pánico se desata cuando el Infestado se libera de la cuarentena, con el efecto de las unidades Infestadas que ahora luchan contra Grineer y Tenno. A pesar de eso, parece que puede haber una tercera parte desconocida involucrada, ya que los soldados Grineer culpan al Dr. Tengus por el brote, mientras que Lotus implica que alguien más liberó al Infestado a propósito. Después de recuperar la tercera y última unidad de datos, Lotus explica brevemente qué son los infestados y cómo desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo. La misión se considera completa si el jugador llega a la extracción con al menos una unidad de datos extraída. Brote de infestación: Terminus, Mercurio La próxima misión tiene lugar en Terminus, Mercurio, donde los jugadores tienen la tarea de exterminar todas las unidades infestadas a bordo de un Galeón Grineer invadido por la infestación. Al completar la misión, Lotus enviará un mensaje al jugador para recompensarlos con el mod Impacto de magma. Bomba de cascada: Lares, Mercurio The Lotus sends the Tenno to Lares, Mercury, in an attempt to destroy the Infested there by using a Bomba de cascada planted on the asteroid's power core, that will use Void energy to eliminate all organic life while leaving the structure intact. This mission takes the form of a Defensa mission where the player has to prevent the Infested from destroying the Power Core for ten waves. Notable differences from the standard Asteroide Grineer defense mission includes the large masses of Infested biomass surrounding the power core, and having only two access points to the core instead of three. During the mission, the Lotus makes note that while the Infested appear to be mindless, they seem to know what the Tenno are up to and are trying to stop them. After the mission is completed, the Lotus will message players to reward them with a Espada de calor planos, concluding the Aventura. An additional intercepted message will be sent to players detailing a report by Doctor Tengus' to the Twin Queens, blaming the Tenno for the outbreak at the facility and taking credit for it's destruction while claiming the Tenno have obtained Infested spores and will use them against the Grineer: Curiosidades *The Doctor Tengus in this Aventura is likely the same Tengus mentioned in the Códice lore entry of Los tres Grustrag as being responsible for the reconditioning of the latter. *This Aventura was introduced into the game in . Errores *Sometimes the location of the next mission in the Aventura may not appear in the Navigation console, which also has the effect of not sending the reward email message for the missions. Relogging into the game, or switching to another Aventura, then switching back to Once awake, can solve this issue. Galería center|550px en:Once Awake